


桥下

by GreenFruit



Category: 1000 - Fandom, 北柯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFruit/pseuds/GreenFruit
Relationships: 刘北山/尹柯
Kudos: 8





	桥下

※

画板上拉口子，耳机线被人剪断一边，包里塞死蜘蛛。尹柯什么也没说，只是把自己那套东西从画室里收拾走，换成蓝牙耳机，书包扔进洗衣机里洗了两遍。他盯着洗衣机面板，剩余时间像是停在了三分钟，听着甩干时咣咣咣的声音，读秒。

今天尹爸出差回来，父子俩难得一起吃饭。平日下午来做饭的阿姨添了一道滑鱼片，并酸萝卜老鸭汤。尹爸见他胳膊肘上两个创可贴，用筷子头点点，“这是怎么了？”

“没什么，被人用圆规扎了。”

“你反省一下，为什么要欺负你，是不是你太傲了？”

尹柯没搭话，把汤泡饭三两口扒拉完，“我吃好了。”

尹爸点了一支烟，倚在沙发上回微信，余光睄到尹柯走去洗衣房，问他不学习干什么。见他不回话又戴着耳机，许是听英语，便由他去了。

洗好的书包还没有拿出来，尹柯按下烘干键，耳机里什么都没有放，漫无目的地用脚打节奏。内衬还有点湿，他胡乱往包里塞点东西，溜了。

刚出门拐了个弯就被小混混缠住了。

白嫩嫩脆生生的小男孩，穿得干干净净，走路还有点内八，晚上独自在背街小巷；大康觉得再没有比这更好欺负的了。一把将尹柯推到墙角，“嘿，打游戏没带钱，你看怎么办呢？”

有一百来块现金，也不是不能给，但离家出走十分钟就被劫钱，未免太衰了一点。尹柯两手拽着书包带，蹙着眉抬眼看大康。本来想说几句义正词严的话，开口却是，你，你别打我。

太怂了，被欺负出条件反射了。尹柯心里暗暗骂自己。

大康也奇怪，自己算是温和派，什么狠话都没说，对方先蔫儿了。

“诶诶诶，干嘛呢？”

尹柯以为是有片警来巡查，闻声看去却是个扎着揪儿的男孩，连帽背心，工装裤，慢悠悠踱过来，右手拎着个啤酒瓶，看着和眼前这个小混混差不多大。

“北哥，咱这不是要去开黑吗，钱，不太够。”

刘北山打量尹柯两眼，瞥眼对大康一笑，“你急什么啊”，压低了声音，“是肥鸭子，要放长线钓大鱼。”

尹柯听罢干脆心一横，“那你们打我啊。”

“这就不懂了吧”，他歪过头凑向尹柯，“我们打架是要加钱的。”

“如果我给你钱，让你保护我，行吗？”

“行啊。”

刘北山手腕轻轻撞了一下大康胸口，“你送我送？”。见大康不搭茬，“那这样，今天我就不去了，得把这小公子哥儿保护回去。”

大康一脸懵的被支走了，他觉得北哥抢了一单他没胆做的大生意。

※ ※

“你们家在哪儿啊，说好了送你回去。”

“我，不想回家。”

“啊，离家出走是吧，这就比较难办了。”

“你刚才说的，保护我，还算话吗？”

“算啊。”

“那，我能，去你家吗？”

刘北山纳闷，还有这种自己把自己做好了端上来的？他岔开了话，“保护你，具体什么事啊？”

走回刘北山那个大桥下面的破房子有多久，尹柯就絮絮叨叨说了多久他怎么被同学欺负。刘北山光听着不吱声，突然发现后面没动静，转头一看，小孩咬着嘴，眼泪都流到脖子根了。

“你，饿吗，我家有泡面。”

结果是刘北山一个人吸吸呼呼地嚼，尹柯抱着腿坐地下望着他：“你怎么不问我为什么被欺负？”

“你看这个疤”，他用叉子指了指右边的眉骨，“我脸上第一个伤。十三岁，偷了钱包有饭吃，偷不到就挨打。我蹲在麻将桌后面，那人小胳膊比我大腿都粗。我怕啊，光吞口水不敢动，管我的人拎着我领子就往路边茶几上撞，让我滚蛋。欺负别人哪有什么理由，就是坏，你什么都没做错。开始怪自己，就完蛋了。”

“那你为什么没进救助站什么的？”

“我有爸妈，都没死，虽然不知道在哪儿。”

“我有时候也不知道我爸妈在哪儿。他俩离婚了，都不管我。”

茶几顶上吊着个套着红灯罩的白炽灯，门框漏了风进来，暗红的光便游走在少年们的脸上，光斑滑过或新或旧的伤。尹柯手指擦过刘北山鼻梁上一道血污，从包里抽出湿巾纸一点点抹干净。他和他像两只被遗弃的小兽，在无人知晓的荒野上相遇，以为舔干净伤口就能多挨过一天。

破晓时分，刘北山骑着小摩托送尹柯回家。高中生总睡不饱，摇醒了还是迷迷瞪瞪的，环扣着腰趴在他背上补觉。高架桥上此时驶过的只有迎面而来的工程车，连照明灯也懈怠下来。刘北山想，如果他妈没扔下他，现在会不会有个弟弟，会不会像这样载着他上下学，会不会在校门口替他出头。他想保护弟弟，可谁保护他呢。

※ ※ ※

刘北山翻箱倒柜，终于找到一件看着利落点的卫衣，红的，前面印了个咧着嘴的熊，让自己看着没那么危险——他每天下午穿这件接尹柯——但两鬓剃掉小揪揪是遮不住的：一周以来他被警察查过两次身份证。不过尹柯说，现在没人欺负他了，虽然还是没人同他讲话。

家里又只剩尹柯一人吃饭。只有在这件事上两人心照不宣：刘北山既没进过尹柯家所在的小区，尹柯也没有邀过刘北山来家里吃饭，即使阿姨每天换着花样做的菜尹柯永远吃不完。

他和他都明白，他们不是一类人。光明正大的做朋友，“影响不好”。

尹柯胳膊上的伤好了，想起来给刘北山钱。刘北山说，我没动手，不收你的钱。也没加他微信。你有事打电话就行，他这样讲。

显得是欠着刘北山的。尹柯过意不去，每天让小摩托停在小区大门对面等着，他把做好的菜塞满俩饭盒拎出来，回小破屋里吃。顺路再买一兜水果，说自己还在长身体，特馋。

尹柯扒拉了两筷子就不吃了，歪着头看刘北山往米饭上又舀了一勺辣椒酱，桌面下脚趾有意无意蹭对方的膝盖。刘北山有日子没吃过热乎饭了，泡面除外，觉得什么都香，吃着突然打了个嗝，尹柯就笑他，推给他一杯水，又绕过茶几轻轻拍他的背。

拍着拍着尹柯手突然停了。他好像从没这么近距离看过刘北山的脸：小麦色，棱角分明凌厉，永远带着一两处伤，唯眼睛像小鹿似的，清亮亮水汪汪。手从背后绕至眉骨，描那块五年前落下的疤，似乎最近又多一块红肿。用指尖摹画还不够。他吻了上去。

当他再次与刘北山对视的时候，还是看出了对方的一丝手足无措。他往后收了一下身子，别过眼去，深吸一口气：“其实，我喜欢男孩子。”

他非常怕，怕会被嘲讽原来是因为这个被人欺负，更怕会被当场赶走。

“我觉得”，刘北山终于接上他的目光，“你这么一亲，那儿好像不疼了。”

尹柯激动地俯身上去抱他，下巴抵住颈窝。刘北山也看不到他在憋哭还是憋笑，只觉得这人嘴都在抖。他扑簌扑簌尹柯的背：“你先让我把饭吃完。”

饭盒洗净了反扣在窗台上，刘北山转头见尹柯坐在床沿上晃两条小细腿，“你快点，搞完了我要写作业。”

他与他并不直视对方的眼睛，只用手指交换着彼此青涩的技巧。尹柯的手纤长细嫩，能温柔地照顾到每一处沟壑褶皱；刘北山则是粗砺而骨节分明，在关键处加上力道。他双脚交叠跪着，直起腰单手撑在刘北山腹侧，轻啄他的下颌，不时便被对方噙住唇，施以横冲直闯的吻。潮湿的呼吸声撞在蚊帐上又反射回来。尹柯腿颤抖到虚麻，整个人倒在半躺的刘北山身上，继而侧翻在床的里侧，双目失神地大口喘气。手上还满是粘腻，又攀上腹肌四处游走，用指尖撩拨下腹的毛发。刘北山将胳膊垫在尹柯脑袋下面，汗涔涔的头发一缕缕地黏在肱二头肌上。

“我怎么觉得你那天跟我回来，不全是为了让我保护你呢？”

“猜猜呗，猜对了告诉你。”

※ ※ ※ ※

高考前一周，尹爸总算落定在家，空气简直要在静默中凝固。尹爸整日在阳台上吧嗒吧嗒抽烟，这时候不回家陪儿子高考，外人要说闲话。尹柯也不敢往刘北山家溜，但画架子还留在那儿。有半幅打好线稿的画夹着，是草丛里的破房子，顶上划了两道弧线，可能是桥，也可能是彩虹。

刘北山对高考没概念，只知道尹柯抓紧时间调情，抓紧时间念书，看来是非常重要的事了。平时接他回家，他双臂箍着刘北山的腰甚至于让他喘不过气，还在后面蹭。有时刘北山被逼急了，借着风偏过头去低声吼尹柯，你他妈别蹭了，蹭硬了咱俩都玩儿完。但到了家铺开卷子，尹柯根本不会理他，刷刷刷翻页。刘北山不敢打扰，坐在外头水泥台子上抽烟，啪啪拍死大腿上的蚊子

高考前那天晚上，尹柯破例给刘北山打了个电话，连一句“喂”也没有，只是把声音开到最大，听那边缓慢而沉稳的呼吸声，平复情绪，比读秒和打拍子都有用。

当尹柯再去刘北山家时，他正光着上身玩手机，见准大学生来，由沙发上弹起：“你把衣服脱了。”

“要上大学的人，别再顶着个锅盖头了，多傻呀。我给你剪剪。”

待尹柯脱的只剩内裤，刘北山突然变卦，“屋里太暗了，去外头剪。诶诶，脱了就别穿了啊，头发渣多难收拾。”

同刘北山那种宽敞的碎花大裤衩不同，他的是浅灰色的贴身款，勾勒出前后的弧度。尹柯被按在木凳上，大约有颗钉子松了，坐起来咯吱咯吱的。

渗着细密汗珠的胸肌就在尹柯眼前飘，有时离得太近甚至无法聚焦，他只想一口叼住虚晃的凸点，但却又不敢妄动怕剪豁了头发。刘北山是不是故意的，他想，乐得见他躁动的汗液滑过脖颈，下身逐渐膨大。

刘北山把剪刀转了半圈，用手柄戳了戳鼓起来的那一包。尹柯咬着后槽牙，你还剪不剪了。

掂起旁边脸盆架上杵着的背面贴画的镜子举在他面前，尹柯定睛一看，刘海剪成狗啃的了。刚要发作，刘北山在他头顶抓了两下，对着镜子里的他说，你眉眼这么好看，露出来多漂亮。

自上小学以来，尹柯常听人夸他成绩好，多才多艺，但从没人夸他好看。他总想，男孩子就不能被说好看了吗， 既要哪儿哪儿都好，也要当漂亮的小孔雀。就特别高兴，抿着嘴笑，憋出两朵梨涡。

乌云闷水汽，草丛养蚊子。一会工夫尹柯肩头上就落了两个红疙瘩，刘北山用干毛巾掸了两下头发渣，回屋取了风油精给他点上。涂完了蚊子包就往背后绕，顺着脊椎骨一节节向下划去，风油精过境带来的辛快也朝尾椎蔓延。刘北山前臂箍在尹柯胸口，贴着他耳朵吹气，“你听桥上的车，猜猜有人能看到我们吗？”。手同时从内裤边挤进去，探到那里的时候，刘北山狠嘬了一口他的耳垂。尹柯感觉眼前炸开一道白光，光的碎屑落在内裤上，洇出一片水痕。

冲了凉换上刘北山的短裤，尹柯切了两牙西瓜端出来。你手艺这么好，不如在我们学校周围开理发店，我每天都能见你。

刘北山说不用，我这水平也就哄哄你，你放假回来找我就行，这庙还能跑了。

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

大一暑假，尹柯回到大桥下面，只剩一片荒草。载他过来的摩托司机讲，早拆了，要建停车场还是啥。尹柯说你等等，奔向草丛深处，在废墟中搜寻一点曾经生活过的痕迹。写着“啥也没有别他妈进来了”的门板扣在地上，撑蚊帐的杆也在，那个镂花的红灯罩碎成八瓣儿。尹柯捡了最齐整的一块，在衣服下摆上蹭了蹭，塞回书包里。走吧。

手机销号了，尹柯没别的法子找到他。似乎删去了虚拟的账户，一个现代人存在过的印记就可以被彻底抹去。现实中人与人的距离远似天边，找人倒比旧时还难。他搭遍上上下下的扶梯，踏过起起落落的街道，总幻想着一低头那个人会从底下平行的路上经过，或恰在他带他吃过豌杂面的小店前低头吸溜面。重庆这个魔幻3D城市，到底把他的刘北山折叠到哪儿了呢?

尹柯站在江边，噼噼啪啪放着一支手持烟火，在不远处大桥的灯光与车流声映衬下，显得黯淡而沉默。水渐渐浸湿他的裤脚，他想，刘北山大约是凡胎天使，忽然降临又倏尔离去，渡了自己一程就消失不见。漫过的江水像是受洗，他解脱了，天使飞走了。

他再也没有见过他。


End file.
